


Bottom Bunk Boys

by AnUnbeliever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Professor Kane - Freeform, RA Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnbeliever/pseuds/AnUnbeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty boarding school AU - The thunderstorm outside is keeping Miller up and he climbs into the bottom bunk with Monty.  That morning, both boys wake to a surprise, and hormones take over.</p><p>OR</p><p>Shameless Minty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom Bunk Boys

Thunder cracked outside of the dorm, and instantly Miller was awake, his heart racing.  He knew it was childish to still be frightened by the weather, but it wasn’t something he could helped.  What kind of seventeen year old couldn’t sleep through a thunderstorm, though?  He chastised himself for being immature and rolled over onto his side.  In the flashes of lightning outside, he could see over his room.

Laundry flowed out from the baskets in the corner, and wrappers from eaten snacks littered the computer desk he and Monty shared.  They needed to clean up before Bellamy came to do his routine checks.  He grabbed his phone out from under his pillow and typed it up as a reminder for the following day.  After classes, they’d take care of it.  Once he was done, he tried getting comfortable again.  He closed his eyes and imagined anything relaxing, from the beach to a ton of sheep jumping over a fence.

Just as slowly as he began to drift back to sleep, there was another explosion of lightning and he was jerked away once more.  He groaned and put his pillow over his head.  He hated this, all of it.  He _needed_ sleep.  Professor Kane had hinted about a test the following morning and he knew he’d need to be properly rested to perform well.  Begrudgingly, he sat up.  His head hit the ceiling and he grunted, rubbing the sore spot with the palm of his hands.

Miller climbed down the ladder and walked to the bathroom.  He relieved his bladder and quickly washed his hands, pausing to look himself over in the mirror.  He could practically see bags forming under his eyes already.  “Go to bed,” he said to himself, hoping it might make him do just that.  He flicked off the lights and headed back to the bunk bed.

For a moment he debated about whether or not to wake Monty.  Monty could sleep through anything and everything, he knew that much.  Maybe some of that might rub off on him.  Quietly, he squatted down next to the boy’s bunk and tapped on his forehead.  He didn’t wake until Miller gave him a firm shake.

“Huh?  What’s wrong?” he asked, squinting up at his friend.

“Scoot over,” he whispered.  Monty did as he said, scooching over to make more room for the boy.  They’d hung out in one bed before but never had they slept together.  Monty was too tired to care and Miller was too desperate to try and sleep in his bed alone.  He slipped under the comforter and adjusted the pillow underneath his head.  Monty was out cold by the time he was fully comfortable.  Miller looked over his relaxed face, a gentle smile growing.

“G’night,” he said more to himself than Monty.  The weather outdoors was still obnoxious and intimidating to the boy, but with someone beside him, he didn’t jump nearly as much as he did all alone a few feet higher in his bed.  He closed his eyes and counted backwards from one hundred.  When that didn’t work, he recounted everything he did the moment he woke up that day, and before he could make it to the present, he was asleep.

 

-

 

That morning, Miller woke with something hard pressed up against his back.  The weather was much calmer now, thankfully, and when he glanced at the clock, he saw he was up an hour earlier than necessary.  Miller rolled over to face Monty.  Monty blinked himself awake slowly, smiling at him.

“Did you get scared again?” he asked.

“No,” Miller muttered, too embarrassed to admit the truth.  “I just got lonely.”

“Poor baby,” Monty teased.  He brought a hand up and rubbed the crust from his eye.  “What time is it?”

“Six,” he replied.  As Monty stretched his back out, he realized the morning wood he was sporting.  He tried turning over to conceal it but when he moved his hips, he felt it connect with Miller’s.

“Oh, crap, sorry.” he whispered, withdrawing his hips.

“Keep your dick away from mine, pervert,” Miller teased.  Monty blushed and smiled to himself.

“It was an accident!”

“Like I believe that.”

“If I wanted to touch your dick I would,” Monty said, rolling over to face him.  Miller cocked an eyebrow, quite surprised to hear that.  He’d never messed around with Monty in that way but he had thought about it a few times.  He wasn’t sure whether or not his friend would be up for it, but hearing this made him curious.

“If you wanted to touch it, you could,” Miller replied.  He scooted closer hoping it was as nonchalant as he intended.

“You wish you were so lucky.”

“A little bit,” he said softly.  Monty looked at him to see how serious he was.

“Wait… really?”

“What kind of guy says no to that?” Miller asked rhetorically.  Monty shrugged.  He had a point.  Monty couldn’t say he’d ever done something like that, but if someone wanted to touch him, he wasn’t going to turn them down.  Unfortunately there weren’t many boys at school that he’d let do that.  Miller, though…  Well, he was a different story.

“So, if I wanted to reach down right now and start jerking you off, you’d let me?”  Miller’s erection jumped at the idea and he nodded.

“If that’s what you wanted to do.”  Monty thought it over, deciding whether or not Miller was just fucking with him or not.  He came to the conclusion that he would see for himself.  He grabbed the covers and peeled them back, exposing more and more of Miller’s shirtless chest until he found his tented boxers.  He looked up as his hand inched forward, waiting until Miller retreated and told him to screw off.  Surprisingly the boy sat still, watching his hand near.

Monty wrapped his hand around the fabric without warning, tired of waiting.  “C’mon now,” Miller sighed.  He shook Monty’s hand off and reached into his boxers, pulling his dick free.  He then returned Monty’s hand to the shaft.  “If you’re gonna do it, do it right, man.”

“Jeez, bossy.  Remember who’s touch whose dick.”

“True,” he said.  With that, Miller reached forward, yanked Monty’s boxer briefs down his hips and took a hold of his erection as well.  “Are we even now?”  Monty twitched gently, an embarrassed expression plastered on his face.  He couldn’t believe he was doing this – before classes, no doubt.

“Uh… y-yeah.  We’re even.”  They sat this way for a moment, a single hand wrapped around one another, before Miller finally moved his hand up to the tip and back down to the base.  Monty’s entire body shuddered and he let out a soft breath.  He returned the favor, dragging his fist up and down as well.

“Hm,” Miller muttered softly.  He couldn’t help but watch as a bead of precum formed at the tip of his cock.  Monty saw this as well, and with a quick swipe, he smeared it around the head.  As a result, Miller tightened his grip on the other boy and began moving his hand at a faster pace.  Monty fought back a groan, his eyes closed and hips jutting out to meet the pleasure.

Miller scooted closer yet, close enough so that the tips were mere millimeters away from one another.

“Is that okay?” he asked.  Monty nodded enthusiastically and opened his eyes.  He met the other’s gaze and fisted his cock faster.  He wanted to make him feel just as good as he felt.

“Fuck,” Miller groaned.  He brought his head closer to Monty’s, and after a moment of hesitation, he pressed their lips together.  It was messy and inexperienced, but after a few seconds of trying to find the right pace, they managed to kiss without bumping teeth.  Their tongues worked together, breaking and regrouping like they’d both practiced this for years.  Monty let out a moan when Miller’s fingers danced across a sensitive spot just under the head of his dick.

Miller smiled and focused his attention there, circling his thumb over and over against.  Precum soon ran down his fingers, the action almost like breaking a dam.  Monty’s breath hitched and he kissed his friend deeper.  His chin scratched against Miller’s beard but he was too focused on this moment to worry about it.

As Monty found himself swimming in ecstasy, he reached forward and wrapped his hand around Miller’s waist.  He tugged him closer and pressed the undersides of each other’s lengths together.  Miller broke the kiss to watch what he was doing, smiling coyly.  Monty wrapped a hand around the both of them and began pumping.  It was instant noticeable how different the feeling was.  What was once the smooth inside of Miller hand was now bumps and ridges, veins against veins, skin and skin, and Monty was glad he was lying down.  He would’ve been weak in the knees otherwise.

He squeezed tightly and watch identical trails of precum race down their shafts.  Miller surprised him by pressed the heads together and rocking his hips.  He pulled Monty close and kissed him once more, his breath heavy and labored.  “Fuck,” he whined.  “Don’t stop.  I’m gonna cum soon.”

Monty moved his hand faster, making sure to press the tips together when he neared them each time.  His toes curled and he sucked on Miller’s tongue like it was the last thing he’d ever do.  Miller panted hard, and suddenly his body went rigid.

“Ah, ugh,” he grunted.  His stomach clenched and he let go, his seed shooting out onto the bed.  Monty stroked relentlessly though, not much further from his own orgasm.  Soon his hand was slick with the warm, thick liquid.  He pulled away to look down, and sure enough he was using Miller’s cum as lubrication.  Combined with the desperate jerks of Miller’s hips, he knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.  “Come on,” Miller encouraged him.  “Do it.”

Monty came just as hard, three large spurts and two smaller, weaker ones that dribbled out.  His lips never left Miller’s as he did.  He didn’t care how needy it may have seemed.  All that mattered was how good the boy made him feel.  He eventually pulled away and caught his breath.  He opened his eyes and looked at Miller who laid still, staring back.

“I…  that was good,” he said, cracking a smile.  Monty nodded and brushed hair from his face with his free hand.  He pulled back his other hand and looked at the mess.

“We should clean up,” Monty said softly.  He didn’t want to leave this position but he knew he had to.  Class would start soon.  Miller draped an arm across the other’s hip.

“We’re still hard,” he said.  And sure enough, both were still rock hard.  “How about you let me take care of it this time, and then we get ready for class?”  Monty smiled and bit his bottom lip.  He nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay.”

 


End file.
